The invention relates to an accessory for a food processor, which accessory is provided with a tool, a support in which the tool is rotatably journalled, a coupling member by means of which the tool can be coupled to a drive member of the food processor, and a container which is detachably coupled to the support.
The invention also relates to a food processor comprising an accessory in accordance with the invention.
An accessory and a food processor of the types mentioned in the opening paragraphs are generally known and widely used. The known accessory can suitably be used to subject ingredients present in the container, such as vegetables, fruit or meat, to a processing operation such as cutting, chopping or mixing, for which purpose the accessory can be coupled to a housing of the food processor, and the tool can be driven by the drive member of the food processor. The container and the support jointly constitute a closed chamber for the tool and the ingredients, so that in operation soiling of the environment of the food processor is precluded. The container can be detached from the support so as to enable the support and the container to be cleaned and/or introducing and removing ingredients.
A drawback of the known accessory resides in that said accessory can also be coupled to the housing of the food processor if the container is not coupled to the support. When the accessory is coupled to the housing of the food processor, also the coupling member of the accessory is coupled to the drive member of the food processor, so that the tool of the known accessory can be driven by the drive member of the food processor when the container is not coupled to the support, as a result of which a user of the food processor may be injured by the rotating tool.